bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Orihime Inoue
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Mabashi escapes, Rukia Kuchiki is saved. |side1 =*Orihime Inoue *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi |side2 =*Mabashi *Rukia Kuchiki (controlled) |forces1 =Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka Hisagi: *Zanpakutō *Zanjutsu *Shunpo |forces2 =Mabashi: *Doll (Ritz) Rukia: *Zanpakutō *Zanjutsu *Kidō *Shunpo |casual1 =*Hisagi & Orihime uninjured |casual2 =*Mabashi uninjured & Rukia lightly injured }} is a battle that takes place in Karakura Town. It involves Rukia Kuchiki being controlled by Mabashi and being forced to fight against her friends. Prelude As Yoshi fights with Rukia, Kurōdo, and Orihime Inoue, Mabashi appears and interrupts the battle. After forcing Yoshi into retreating, Rukia tells the others that she'll handle this battle and fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui at the Bount, but Mabashi easily dodges the attack. Mabashi's Doll then asks if she can do anything and Mabashi allows her to play around with his opponents. The Doll then charges towards the group and begins attacking them. It eventually returns to where Mabashi is, where he tells her that they should stop playing around. Mabashi then sends his Doll towards Rukia, but at a much faster speed and the Doll manages to go through many of the buildings surrounding the group. The Doll then begins attacking Rukia and she struggles to keep up with the Doll's immense speed. Mabashi suddenly sends his Doll towards Orihime, but Rukia is able to hit the Doll before it can do any damage to Orihime. However, the Doll suddenly goes towards Rukia again and enters her chest, causing Rukia to fall to the ground. Mabashi snaps his finger and causes Rukia to get back up, but in a possessed-like manner. Mabashi has Rukia introduce herself and then has her work for him, causing Rukia to go up to Orihime and begin strangling her.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Battle As Rukia strangles Orihime, Mabashi explains that his Doll is unique since it allows him to take control of a person’s body. Mabashi then orders Rukia to finish off Orihime and Rukia throws Orihime into the air. As Mabashi remarks on his new-found power, Orihime is saved by her Shun Shun Rikka and brought up into the air. Mabashi orders Rukia to stop Orihime and Rukia fires off Hadō #31 Shakkahō. The attack hits Orihime and she begins falling down, but just before she hits the ground Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to save herself. Rukia begins walking towards Orihime and Orihime tells her to stop, but Mabashi tells her that it's no use as she's completely under his control.Bleach anime; Episode 85 Rukia fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui and Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to defend herself, but the attack is too powerful as it breaks through Orihime's technique. Kurōdo is shocked that Rukia's attack was so powerful and Mabashi mocks him for just realizing Rukia's strength. Mabashi then orders Rukia to continue attacking and Rukia fires off Sōkatsui again. Orihime again tries to block the attack with Santen Kesshun, but her defenses are broken through once again. As Kurōdo tells Orihime that they won't be able to take many more hits like that, Mabashi tells his Doll Ritz to draw out more power from Rukia. The Doll does as told and Rukia enters her Shinigami form, along with Ritz revealing itself to the group. Kurōdo remarks that if Mabashi keeps drawing out power from Rukia, then Rukia will soon die. Rukia suddenly begins swinging her Zanpakutō at Orihime and Orihime tries to block the blows with Santen Kesshun. Orihime continues defending herself from Rukia's blows, but her Shun Shun Rikka eventually tells her to attack Rukia instead. However, Orihime doesn't want to and begins to get into an argument with them, but Rukia suddenly fires off another Sōkatsui at the group. Orihime is then shown on the ground struggling to move and her Shun Shun Rikka continue to try and convince her to attack, but Orihime tells them that she isn't going to since rescuing Rukia at the Soul Society would have been an entire waste. Orihime begins to explain more of her reasoning as to why she won't hurt Rukia and Kurōdo tells Orihime that he might have a way to save Rukia. Kurōdo suggests that instead of attacking Rukia, they should attack Mabashi. However, Orihime points out that Mabashi is a Human as well and she can't attack him because of that. As Kurōdo tries to convince Orihime that she has to fight Mabashi, Rukia runs towards them and Kurōdo tries to hold Rukia off. Orihime uses Koten Zanshun and the attack goes straight for Mabashi, but Rukia gets in the way and the attack ends up wounding her leg instead. Mabashi mocks his opponents for thinking that it would be that simple to hit him and he explains that Rukia will be the one defending him. Mabashi then orders Rukia to kill them. Rukia swings her Zanpakutō down on Orihime, but the blow is blocked by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Mabashi asks who his new opponent is and Hisagi introduces himself to him. Mabashi then sends Rukia to attack Hisagi and Orihime explains the situation to Hisagi. Hisagi realizes that he'll have to cut Rukia down to win this battle, but Mabashi tells him that it won't matter either way because he can easily control another person’s body. Mabashi then orders Rukia to attack, but Rukia is unable to move. Rukia suddenly regains part of her original self, much to the shock of Mabashi, and she tells Orihime to attack her. Orihime tells her she can't, but Rukia explains that she has to. Hisagi tells Orihime that Rukia is correct and that to die with honor and pride intact is what a Shinigami is. He goes on to say that killing Rukia now would be the greatest amount of sympathy Orihime could give her. Rukia suddenly goes back to her possessed self and the others continue to tell Orihime that she has no choice in the matter. Orihime finally agrees to fighting Rukia and she tells Hisagi that she wants to do this battle alone. Orihime walks up to Rukia and blocks another Sōkatsui Kidō attack. She then uses Koten Zanshun and attacks Mabashi with it, but the Bount dodges the attack. Rukia fires more Kidō spells at Orihime, but the attacks are continuously blocked. Rukia decides to unsheathe her Zanpakutō and she goes to attack Orihime, but Orihime simply hugs Rukia and uses Santen Kesshun around the two of them. Ritz suddenly screams out in pain and retreats from Rukia's body. This causes Mabashi to angrily send Ritz towards Orihime and attack her, but Hisagi stops the Doll and forces it to retreat. Hisagi decides to finish off Mabashi, but before he can Maki Ichinose arrives and blocks Hisagi's attack. Aftermath Ichinose takes Mabashi and retreats from the area. Hisagi recognizes the Shinigami and realizes that Ichinose really has joined the Bounts. As this happens, Orihime begins to happily cry at the fact that Rukia has been saved. References Navigation Category:Fights